


Snow is Glistening

by lilywafiq



Series: 12 Days of Slibbs [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: 12 Days of Slibbs, F/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: Jack and Gibbs have some fun in the snow
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: 12 Days of Slibbs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563154
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: 12 Days of Slibbs





	Snow is Glistening

**Author's Note:**

> Have something short and sweet.
> 
> Day 1 of the 12 Days of Slibbs: Snowball fight/building a snowman

She could see him sizing her up, could see his thought process as he raised his weapon and took aim. She instinctively took a step back, and that just seemed to spur him on more. There was no avoiding it.

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs, don’t you dare!” 

Jack saw the brief smirk that crossed Gibbs’ face before she felt the impact of the snowball as it collided with her chest. Perfect aim, of course. 

“What did I just say?” she demanded, bending down to create a snowball of her own. She straightened up, and narrowed her eyes. Gibbs had disappeared. That couldn’t be a good sign. 

Jack looked around, trying to spot him, determined to get some payback. Gibbs’ yard was eerily silent, and Jack’s senses were on alert; she didn’t think she’d ever fully shake her Army training. There was a crunch behind her, and she whirled around, the snowball leaving her hand before she’d even come to a full stop. It exploded against Gibbs’ shoulder, showering his face with snow.

Jack bit back a laugh at his shocked expression, but her victory was short lived. A moment later Gibbs got her with another snowball, hitting her square in the side of the neck and forcing snow down her shirt where it instantly melted.

“Gibbs!” Jack exclaimed, jumping backwards as though to avoid the sudden rush of cold. That brought a genuine laugh out of him, and he swept Jack up in his arms, holding her tight.

“I’m sure I can help warm you up,” he murmured in her ear.

“Mmm, you better,” Jack replied, turning her head to brush her lips against his softly. “But there’s something I need to do first.”

Gibbs raised an eyebrow as Jack pulled away, and she used the momentary distraction to her advantage, swiping some snow from behind him and slapping it to the back of Gibbs’ neck. He growled at her, and Jack laughed, dodging his hands and making her way to the front door.

Turning her back was a mistake, and Gibbs took the opportunity to pelt her with one last snowball. Jack felt it burst against her back, and she whirled around to face him again. His face was carefully schooled into the most innocent expression she’d ever seen on him. 

“I’m starting to think you want to sleep alone tonight,” Jack said, before opening the door and making her way inside. She heard the door close behind Gibbs, and then she was being pressed up against the wall. His hands were on her waist, holding her in place, his face mere inches away from hers.

“I think you’re forgetting who’s house this is,” he growled, nudging Jack’s nose with his.

“Oh? That puts you in charge?”

“I’m the boss.”

“You’re not my boss,” Jack pointed out, hooking her fingers into Gibbs’ belt loops and tugging him closer. “I don’t have to do what you say.”

“And yet you like doing what I say.”

Jack rolled her eyes but had to smile, and Gibbs smiled along with her. 

“How about we take this upstairs,” Jack suggested. “I’d like to get out of these damp clothes.”

Gibbs pressed his hips against her and kissed her deeply. “Can definitely make that happen.” He pulled away and held out a hand. Jack took it and let him lead her up the stairs to his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I was so ready to write Christmas stuff and then it got to December and all my ideas abandoned me. So rude. But anyway this is to get the ball rolling.
> 
> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
